


After the Willow

by RonsGirlFriday



Series: Saints & Stag Nights [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, James Potter is a Good Friend, Loyalty, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, POV James Potter, Protective James Potter, Website: HPFanficTalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonsGirlFriday/pseuds/RonsGirlFriday
Summary: A furious James lays down the law after Sirius's Whomping Willow prank on Snape.A drabble in 200 words or fewer
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Saints & Stag Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825216
Kudos: 20





	After the Willow

  
  
“Gonna tell me what your problem is?” Sirius muttered on their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Last thread finally snapping, James shoved his mate against the wall by the front of his robes.

“What the -- Get off me!”

“What the fuck, Sirius?! Do you have _any_ idea what could’ve happened?”

Sirius’s face battled between enraged and fearful. _Good,_ thought James -- he could use a bit of fear.

“Calm down, alright, just because that twitchy little — ”

“Did you even think about Remus?” Tears pricked at his eyes and he channeled them into fury. “Forget Snape, okay, for one fucking minute get your mind off him and think about _Moony!”_

“Take your hands — ” Sirius stopped short as James released him roughly.

“I can’t even look at you right now!” James was positively vibrating with anger. “Don’t fucking talk to me or you’ll regret it.”

With that, James swept down the corridor, eyes full of the tears he’d been holding back moments earlier in the Headmaster’s office. The full moon shone through a window and a wolf howled in the distance and James did not sleep that night, his mind racing with thoughts of everything he could have lost.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the immediate aftermath of the whomping willow "prank" where Sirius sent Snape down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. I wrote more of James's reaction (but from Remus's POV) in _A Patient Wolf,_ a one-shot that is also part of my _Saints & Stag Nights_ series.
> 
> For the HPFT House Cup Finale, we were prompted to write various drabbles (100-200 words each) based on the seven deadly sins. I did a whole collection for Marauders, but here on AO3 I'll be posting just the 3-4 of them I really liked. I'll be posting them separately, but associating them in my _Saints & Stag Nights_ series. In the full collection I posted over at HPFT, I did write each of the drabbles with an eye towards a James/Remus ship, but this is my headcanon of James's reaction even putting aside that ship idea, and therefore I didn't tag the ship, since it's irrelevant to this as a stand-alone piece. But if you're into that ship, the last line of this drabble takes on some extra meaning.
> 
> The prompt for this drabble here was **wrath.**
> 
> Someday I might come back to this and expand it into a bigger one-shot, but I kind of like it as a drabble right now.


End file.
